


How long will it be next time?

by spiffyjiffy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mistakes, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffyjiffy/pseuds/spiffyjiffy
Summary: Eddie and Venom have not been seeing eye to eye recently. Eddie can't seem to get any sleep, always being woken up at night to feed venom a snack while Venom feels like he isn't getting fed enough ... lively.. sustenance. This leads Venom to try something rash, something that Eddie didn't think he was capable of.Ok so that sounds angsty but I promise there is a happy ending, Venom can be a little dense but based off the movie it seems like he genuinely cares for Eddie.





	How long will it be next time?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all are you ready for a ride? This is my first try at angst but do not worry it ends happily. I do not believe in true angst it makes me mad. There is nothing that makes me more angry then realizing that a fic ends with an angst filled finale or the death of a main character. What can I say, my little heart just cannot take an unhappy ending. But with that said, on to the content!

**“Eddie…..**

**Eddie wake up.**

**WAKE UP!”**

Eddie groaned as he sat himself up on the bed. “I’m up, I’m up. V you’ve got to stop doing this, I’m human I need sleep to function”

“ **Hungry.”**

Venom sounded a little off so Eddie did what any good symbiote host would do and dragged himself out of bed at the ungodly hour of 2AM. He ripped open the freezer and groggily searched around till he got his eyes on the prize, tator-tots.

_This’ll do_

**“No. Hungry for something else… something raw.”**

“V no we are not going in search of a live meal, I need to sleep”

**“We want something filling and we are already awake. I do not see the problem.”** Venom was starting to sound cranky and oddly irritated. Not that the symbiote and Eddie didn’t fight because they did plenty of that but this was different. Venom sounded not just irritated but aggravated. If Eddie wasn’t so sleep deprived he probably would have caught on to just how hungry Venom was but since Eddie was functioning on about 7 hours of sleep in the last 5 days he didn’t catch the aggression laced in Venoms thoughts.

“I already told you to stop waking me up for midnight snacks but you already ignored me on that and considering that I haven’t had a solid nights sleep in weeks I would very much like to get back to bed as soon as possible, so tator-tots it is.”

**“Eddie we are hungry. We haven’t had a tasty bad-guy in 7 days, 8 hours, 43 minutes, and 12 seconds. We are not going to settle for tator-tots.”** At this point Venom was letting out a low growl that Eddie stupidly ignored.

“I’ll look up some leads on some possible drug rings tomorrow morning and we can go do a bust tomorrow night, that way I can get some sleep I think that sounds like a plan.”

**“Eddie you aren’t listening to..”**

“I think that sounds like a plan.” Eddie then proceeded to place the tots in the oven. “These will be ready in about 15 minutes buddy.” Eddie thought that was the end of the argument but lo and behold he was gravely mistaken. It became apparent in that moment that Eddie had fucked up when Venom paralyzed his ability to move and slowly engulfed his body. His brain started to feel muddled and the last thing he heard was

**“Goodnight Eddieeee… Sweet Dreams”**

. . . .

When Eddie came too the first time he didn’t know what had happened. It was 10AM but he didn’t remember going back to bed after feeding Venom. He had woken up to give Venom some tator-tots right? Eh maybe it was a dream which in his case would have been wonderful since it meant he had slept long enough to actually have a dream. He hobbled down the stairs, who brushes their teeth before breakfast yeah definitely not Eddie, and first thing he notices is a burnt smell. He goes directly to the oven and sees the burnt remains of tator-tots. It all came flooding back to him. He stood shell- shocked in front of the oven, noticing that through this entire morning Venom had yet to say a word to Eddie.

“Hey V… care to fill me in on what last night was all about?”

**“We were hungry Eddie.”**

“Yeah I realized that V that’s why I got up and made you some tots, I told you we were going to feed later tonight.”

**“We hadn’t fed in a week Eddie, we were starving”**

“V I thought we agreed that we weren’t going to do that ever again.”

**“Do what?”**

“You know… that whole taking over my body while blacking me out so you can do whatever you want thing. You know I don’t like it V, I don’t like not knowing, I don’t like loosing time like that.”

**“If you had been listening you…”**

“If I had been listening? No Venom you should have been listening! I really needed some sleep last night and you woke me up cause you couldn’t wait a few more hours. I’m human Venom I have human needs, I’ve been waiting on your every midnight snack needs but I cant keep missing sleep to feed you”

**"Maybe if you let me do what I did last night you would be able to get more sleep while I could feed.”**

“V I literally just said that makes me uncomfortable.”

**“Maybe you just need to get used to it”**

“Venom wait what do you mean by that, that better not mean what I think”

Then the world goes black.

. . . . .

When Eddie comes to the second time he understands what Venom had done. He remembers their conversation and he realizes he’s in deep shit. He doesn’t know what time let alone what day it is all he knows is that he’s laying in bed and its dark outside. He hops out of bed not saying a word or even attempting conversation with Venom. He finds his phone where he left it, on the coffee table and runs to plug it in to a charger. When it finally has enough charge he sees the date.

Its been 2 weeks.

Eddie’s blood runs cold and he pales realizing what has happened. He hadn’t really thought this would happen, he’d always trusted Venom but this felt like betrayal.

**“We haven’t betrayed you Eddie, helping you adjust…”**

Now Eddie’s blood is boiling, “help me adjust? To what? In what world would I need to adjust to being manhandled and loosing 2 weeks of my life?” he screamed.

**“ Was just supposed to be for the day but I figured you would be angry. Didn’t want you to yell at me..”**

“That’s it? You held my body hostage for 2 weeks because you were afraid I was going to yell at you? Well honey are you in for a treat BECAUSE I AM FUCKING PISSED!”

**“Eddie calm yourself, chemicals in your brain are all over the place.”**

“Oh so you’re worried about the chemicals in my brain huh? Well maybe if you’d let me out after one day the chemicals in my brain wouldn’t be having such a stroke now would they?”

**“I didn’t mean to upset you Eddie”**

“You know I am going to go talk to Dan.” Eddie couldn’t deal with this right now he needed to talk to Anne and Dan see if they could help him brainstorm a way to keep venom from blocking him from his own body. They probably would be of no help, but he was craving human contact and a break from the freak show that was his life. Unfortunately, Venom took this the wrong way, he associated Dan with the loud machine, he thought this meant Eddie wanted to be separated from him.

**“NO!”**

Eddie felt Venoms fear and understood immediately that Venom had it all wrong. “V wait you don’t unders..”

Then the world went black.

. . . . .

The third time Eddie woke up he felt empty inside. He didn’t know what time it was let alone what day it was and he found himself barely caring. He was on his bed again in clothes that surprisingly smelled clean. He went downstairs and found his phone exactly where he had left it and checked the day.

 

It had been 2 months since his last talk with Venom.

 

He sat down on the couch and curled up in the corner with a blanket. He didn’t know what to do or what to say, all he knew was that he was scared.

**“We didn’t mean to Eddie…. we are… sorry.”**

“….” Eddie wanted to say something but he couldn’t bring himself to be anything but silent.

**“We don’t like that you fear us Eddie. We are one, we cannot hurt you.”**

“… Is the next time I wake up going to be 2 years from now?”

Eddie felt a cold spell sweep over him like he had knocked the wind out of Venom. There was silence for a good minute and during that time Eddie was wondering if he had said the wrong thing, if it was about to happen again.

**“Never again Eddie…forgive us… what we did was wrong, we shouldn’t have done that to you. It was cruel… I missed having you around.”**

Eddie clung to one thing, “never again?”

**“Never…. We can wait to eat. We can live off tator-tots and chocolate. No more bad-guys for Venom if that makes Eddie forgive us…”**

Eddie paused, he hadn’t been expecting this, Venom was essentially giving him back his control and he was most definitely going to take it.

“I’m not going to starve you Venom, but THIS can never happen again.”

**“You aren’t going to try to get rid of me?”**

In all honesty it had already crossed his mind in the fleeting amount of time he had been awake, but he finds himself revolted with the idea. Venom had become an extension of Eddie, both in good and bad ways but nevertheless an important part of who Eddie has become. He couldn’t see himself living without his parasitic partner and if Venom was saying he would give Eddie his control back then well Eddie was willing to give Venom a chance to redeem himself. Anyone else in this situation would be running for the hills but if Eddie was being honest he just wanted the normalcy he and Venom had before this mess to return.

“I’m not getting rid of you, I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. Though I am curious, what did you do while I was gone?”

**“….”**

“Venom?”

**“Ate a lot of bad guys…. Wrote some of your articles you’ve been planning on…. Made friends with spiderman… had some offspring….”**

“You wrote some of my articles? Were they trash? Wait….. Spiderman? OFFSPRING? You know what I don’t even want to know right now. I am going to sleep and you are not going to wake me up, this is a problem for future Eddie.” Despite being gone for 2 months, he was exhausted and fell directly on to the sheets. A couple of hours later he found himself woken up feeling oddly warm. When he opened his eyes he froze, his chest was covered in tendrils of black ink. At first he thought it was happening all over again but then he felt the soft drowsiness of a sleeping Venom invade his mind. Venom was sleeping and while he was doing so he was embracing Eddie. All the tendrils emanated from his back and wrapped relaxingly around his chest, cocooning Eddie in a warm hug. He felt surprisingly safe and managed to fall back asleep, but not before hearing

**“Love Eddie. Will protect you always. No more mistakes.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loosely based this one-shot off a Black Mirror Episode from the latest season where the person in charge of the body essentially can press pause on the second soul that is living in their brain. This basically allows for that soul to be put on pause indefinitely. That particular episode is pretty bone chilling and to imagine that scenario happening to yourself is terrifying. I obviously didn't go that far in this story but I felt the like symbiotes probably have the potential to do something similar to their hosts. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
